me and yugi
by Valenntine2000
Summary: I mashed me and yugi's lives together and i needed to blab about it. be nice and this is a sad tale.
1. A Move?

Me:o.k well i need to blab and i thought this might work. it is a combo of my life and yugi's. Please be gentle and i just did this cuase i couldnt sleep.

Yami: If you say anything mean to val about this you are dead. Plus she owns her life, but kazuki takahashi owns yugioh and some of the plot/characters.

Bakura:pay attention and you might learn something people. Plus she doesn't have to be this kind and tell, but i say she should.

yugi: please do not make fun of my life either and be nice.

Ryou:thanks those who listen and i will thank each of you personally!

* * *

><p>On a stormy day in domino city there was a boy. His name was yugi and he was born this day. He was born on june 4, 1997. He had spiky, tri-colored hair. His hair had blond fore-locks violetcrimson edges going into black. He had amythest eyes and he had ab as his blood he grew up his parents left him in the care of his grandfather, Sugoroku. As he grew up he also got excluded and bullied more.

* * *

><p>Kindergarden day 1<p>

* * *

><p>Yugi entered the room and was about to go off when he noticed his grandfather start to leave. He ran over and he clung onto him saying, "please don't leave!" His grandfather sighed and said, "but little yugi i have to work." Yugi then noticed the female beside them and grew scared. Yugi then held on tighteer and said, "but i scared!" The female or now known as the teacher said, "your as stiff as a tree. you wont budge. uh, has this happened before?" Sugoroko said, "i havent left him ever really." The teachr then said, "oh~." yugi then got off and ran to hide from the teacher. After a while the students mingled, but him. Yugi was left alone hidden from the others and stayed quiet. After a while yugi was found, but by someone much taller and stonger than him. Yugi then was beaten up. the bully saying things like, "cowardice freak!" when his granpa picked him up and asked how was your day?, yugi saind, "it was good" Yugi honestly thought that too. he didnt know anybetter and thought that was normal. After that his grandpa took him to this coffie shop and let him get an item.<p>

* * *

><p>Kindergarden memories: now in 2nd grade<p>

* * *

><p>Yugi was in bed remembering his first kindergraden. Yes he had 2, but only cause his 1st school sucked.<p>

_Yugi was at school that day and he was on the playground. He had tried to play with a person he knew or anybody but they all turned him down/ignored him. Yugi then started to sing out his problems. He had a sad complicated tune, yet some of the most beautiful lyrics. _

_I take these pills_

_to make me thin _

_i die my hair... and cut my skin _

_i try everything _

_to make them see me_

_but all they see _

_is someone whose not me _

_even when i'm walking on a wire _

_even when i set myself on fire _

_why am i always~ _

_invisible _

_invisible _

ect... Yugi sang the song invisible, by skyler grey. He loved the song and always thought even thought it is sad, it was pretty. Yugi then got called for snack and left the playground area. He made is way to the picnic tables in the cold and sat away from the rest eating. After that his day went on. when back in class they had to say the abc's as a group and yugi sang it. after that yugi was secluded and had to say it, not sing it. he was alone, because of a reason unknown to him. Yugi knew he was diffrent from the rest, but "why was that bad?" he wondered.

* * *

><p>Me:o.k long intro on mainly to get kindergarden one out of the way. plus i forget kindergarden 2, so i will skip to 2nd grade.<p>

Yami:that was chapter one and a part of her life. tell her what you think and be gentle, some of this is hard.

Bakura:plus if you say anything wrong i might just send you to the shadow realm or advise seto on a certain kitten you owns next death. O.K maybe a little extreme, but you get it be nice.

Ryou:she still has nightmres and cries about this so comments are nice too.

Yugi:thanks for listening/reading and please do note that she mashed her and my life, help with the title slightly.


	2. School

Me:hey, welcome to my next chapter. i hope you enjoy. this will indeed have lots of detail for my memories of over 9 years ago when i was 4 nearly 5.

Yami:hope you enjoy! ^.^ just please do remember not everything is 100% her life. it is slightly meshed with yugi's.

Ryou :well, Val dislcaims the yugioh characters. they are kazuki takahashi's, but the plot is Vals.

* * *

><p>The next week or so pretty much the same thing happened.<p>

so ... Yugi woke up that morning to see he fell asleep in his grandpa's room. he had a t.v running in there and his grandfather snoring away. Yugi always felt safe in that room. Yugi then noticed it was time to go to school. Yugi then got dressed had a full meal and walked to school. Once there he got to his seat and sat down. he listened to the lectures, then when lunch came about he noticed they had peas, mush and something resembling mashed potatoe's. Yugi then decided to not eat anything. He also did nit have a drink seeing as all they had where either vanilla skim milk or nothing. not even water fountains where there. plus you could not talk. Thus yugi sat in silence not eating. after the teadiece lunch, yugi got to go to the church and sat listening. he was always to tired or groggy in to listen to the words. Yugi also had to use the restroom. those where filthy and all in all pretty low quality for a private school.

Yugi then left that and went to art. that day he made a clay cross with a stamp of a horse a four leaf clover and a heart on it. He painted it purple. It was his favorite color. Well it is not now, but it was for the longest time. Yugi then went to his next class fearing it badly. after art was homeroom again. he was once again derated. athough when he lined up for something yugi looked to his bulliten board and saw picture of a baby angel. He thought it was so cute and sweet and pretty he cried happy tears. The teacher saw his tears and said, "yugi why are you crying? is everything fine?" she said it in a fake concerned voice which he realised much later in life. The next class was recess. Yugi then heaed onto the field and sat alone again. He then saw two people in the tres though. They where around his age, one boy and one girl. They where nice and said, "hey wanna play with us?" yugi then said, :i dont know. can i?" The male responded saying, "of course! why wouldn't you?" Yugi then smiled and said, "i dont know why either." they both then smiled and where brought out of it by having the girl ask, "well what do you wanna play? i am Amanda by the way." Yugi then happily said, "hi i'm yugi and i would love to play tag!" ^.^ The boy then said, "cool, i am kyle" they then played tag and yugi had actually had his first friends.

After the day though his grand father picked him up in his wagon and took him home! But on there way they saw a cafe. it was a new one and his grandpa said, "hey yugi, how about i treat your day with one thing from here? huh?" yugi then smiled and happily said, "yes, please." his grandpa then smiled and got him a chocolate muffin.

* * *

><p>Me: Well there you go a happy apet of life, but the next chappie wont be.<p>

Yami: it is not that story is it? Me:it is.


	3. lossing things

Me: O.k so i am going on from the chapter. I had a bit of writers block of boieng in mappy moods and today/week i was depressed so i am good now.

Yami: this is mainly just shit she remembers not everthing so yah...

* * *

><p>Yugi was at home and it was a week end so Yugi had just accidentally made a mess and his mom comes in . Yugi's mom comes in and starts screaming at him, "you stupid child! I told you to not make messes now i have to clean it up and get a new (insert random object)!" She then hits yugi hard on the head. Yugi who was cowering and saying I'm sorry like a mantra stopped right then and runs away. His mother is in shock of hitting him. She was frustated and her husband was gone often and yeah... frustrated. That was the first time she hit Yugi. She didn't want to hit him. not really, but anger took control of her actions and she did. Yugi was inder his bed a crying mess. He was just sure his mother hated him and didn't love him any more. After as little as 3 minutes His mother finds him and starts to say, "i'm sorry." Yugi still crying shied away screaming, "you dont love me!" Yugi's mom just rubbed his back and said, "i do. i'm sorry i hit you." That type of event never happened again, but Ushio had other ideas.<p>

The next day of school which was spent playing with his new best friends was awesome, but he was starting to develope a small crush on kyle. Either way the only time they had together was recess. So he was alone the rest of the time. He put up a facade' of happyness, but was despretly trying to gain real friends. Poor yugi grew up like this and then his parents said, "lets move him to a better school." and this new elementary school was.

* * *

><p>Me: o.k this was just a sad filler, but honestly i don't want to go into details yet about some of that past so until i am please do not force me.<p>

Bakura:You know not to force her. trust me i tried and i get slammed in the balls hard. she can be quick! Ra!


	4. Friends?

Me: hello! I am back! i was just in a happy mood and was too happy to continue luckily. i am going to try to complete this chappie anyways so let's see if i did o.k.

Yami: you'll be fine! Your stories are always good! *smile*

Me: aww thx!

Ryou: No hetero! oh, and Val doesn't own anything, but the plot. Kazuki takahash-

Yami: how about this then *interupts ryou's sentence and kisses him*

Ryou: *moans* better.

Bakura: urgg, kazuki takahashi owns yugioh and it's characters.

Yugi: *walks in* wow, *sighs*

* * *

><p><span>Yugi's POV<span>

It was a new year. I was going to go to a diffrent school too. I just hoped this one was better. You see at my last school it was aweful and people where mean to me. I told my parents and now i get to go somewhere else. I smiled thinking it would be better. i got my stuff ready and had breakfast. Mom walked me to school. this school was close too! It was supposed to be good, or one of the best public schools in our district! I got into the building through the gym and it. was. HUGE! well, it was big compared to my body. I looked around and saw nearly 300 kids my age and older. I stayed at the kindergarden area cause i was told by my parents i was still in kindergarden. honestly i liked it there. I talked once in the section for kindergardeners. I talked to one person in particular and they where nice. Her name was anayese. Pronounced an- i - e - se. She was nice and tall (er than me for sure). She was brown in skin color. had brown eyes, was lean, had black with slight hint of brown hair, and a cute gap outfit. We became best friends after just 5 minutes. Once we got escourted to class we sat in the homeroom we where asighned and told everyone about ourselves. We did normal things like color pictures go over the alfebet and handwrighting and stuff. I noticed that some people where looking at me in a wierd way. it wasn't lust or anything bad. it was kinda between jelousy and anger. I couldn't tell. It was all girls though.

Once we finished one picture for our parents the teacher known as Mrs. Walks looked at the clock and said, " it's nap time." We got the mats out and the student teacher Mrs. Davenport helped. We got down on the mat and supposedly took a nap. no i stayed lying awake letting my thoughts run wild. I wasn't tired i was 6 for petes sake. I was beyond naps. Anyway i thought of stories my parents would tell me at night, like the ones with princesses and knights and dragons. I loved the parts with dragons. They where my favorite creature. It was soon time to get up and we went to lunch. we got outside and we lined up against the wall. I was wondering why we had to go in a line everywhere. Honestly do they not trust us? Either way, I got through with a delicoius lunch from home and talked to my best friend anayese. After not to long in my opinion we left and got back to class. More average learnerning about numbers happened afterward too and the day seemed to de finally over. I got to this old part of the school and sat down where told. There where doors opened and light shined though. I got out once they called my name and met my mom. she asked what happened today and i told her all the parts i remembered. She smiled as we walked home and everything was alright that day. It was much better than my other school.

The next few weeks however i was back to square one, but anayese stood up for me in those cases. You see she had a high and mighty act going on and she acted a lot like a model would. but then again she was doing pagents since she was 3. Oh, course she would act like that. She was a really great friend!

But... Then... everything went down hill as the years went by. We wouldn't hang out as much. I would get swamped with work. I would also be placed next to people trying to get me into trouble! It was aweful! I then met more people though and they claimed to be my friends. I would always try to talk to Anayese too!, but she always hung out in a group led by ushio. He transfered here as soon as he heard i was here. They would always beat me up till i left on the playground. I would always sing though. It made me feel better. It wouldn't be songs i knew either. Just me singing about what was happening. I always sat off to the side and watched. Some people would take pity on me and talk to me, but then left once i wouldn't open up. Then i joined boy scouts in 3rd grade. It was fun! al first at least. Once it got to me being in 5th grade i didn't like it anymore. it turned out to be more work then actual fun. I had to stay though cause neither my parents or ji-chan(aka: grandpa) could afford college and i might get a scholarship for it. I don't want to tak too much of it. It contains me being left out and not noticed, and much more.

Cause my troop was mean as crap! Nichelis, was short, but mean to me by being rood. Anayese turned out to be the worst best friend ever! I made one tiny mistake and well... she didn't talk to me for half the year.(not part of troop, but had to say it)Edward was just so... sportsy and teasingly annoying! I mean he made fun of all my atemps at sports or art! Camaron, was o.k., but he didn't ever talk. trent was full of himself and sneered at you even though you did nothing to him. and... yeah... You get the piont. So, that's how it was in elementary school.

* * *

><p>Me: I'm purposly leaving out most of those years cause i blocked them out. a lot of them out cause it was so bad. and now we're moving into the middle school years. almost up to now. soon to be in 8th grade! ^.^<p>

Yugi: though all the voilent parts are more of my life. I got hurt slightly more, but she well... as you can read wants to share to help her.

Me: so hope you like if you actually read this and feel free not to comment. I don't expect anyone to. :)


End file.
